


fire

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Breastfeeding, Caretaking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Unsafe Sex, read all tags before reading the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Her eyes are wide as she stares up at them.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> Posted anonymously because I have finally found a sense of shame within myself. Read all tags, please. The breastfeeding in this is sexual too, to clarify.

Her eyes are wide as she stares up at them. Allison gently thumbs at her cheek as Five gathers the cum dribbling down her leg and presses it back inside of her. She shivers at their touch, and he smiles indulgently at her. 

“Open up for Daddy,” Five commands gently, tugging a strand of hair back. “Be my good girl and say ‘aah.’”

She obeys, always compliant, always a good girl and always willing to _be_ a good girl for them. He presses his index finger into her mouth, pulling her into his lap as she sucks the digit clean of all the residual cum. “Does my good girl like how Daddy tastes?” Five purrs, dragging his finger along the roof of her mouth. He can _hear_ it when Allison slips another finger inside of her. When Vanya nods, it’s with a small whimper, needy little baby that she is. “I think she’d really like to taste Mommy too, wouldn’t she?”

She nods again, and he jerks his thumb under her chin. “Baby has to say the words if she wants it, though.”

“I want it, Daddy,” she whimpers. 

Allison crawls forward, shrugging off her top, and Five glances up at her with a smirk as she pulls Vanya into her lap instead. When she’d gone to them months ago, begging them to forgive her, they already had, telling her as much. Then she’d asked if there was anything she could do to make their pain better, and _Allison,_ of all people, had been the one to suggest _this._ Whatever _this_ was. 

“You’re doing so well,” Allison praises, stroking her hair, long nails drifting across her scalp. When Vanya burrows her head to her chest, she croons to her, waiting for her to make the first movement. Five lays back, watching them lazily, offering encouragement to Vanya when she shyly glances up at him, cheek pressed to Allison’s chest. Adding on to his praise, Allison tells her, “We’re so proud of our sweet girl.”

Her mouth opens up a little, and Five leans forward, swiping his thumb against the little bit of drool from her lips. “Is our baby too tired?” Five asked, still thumbing at her cheek soothingly. “We can stop if you need, sweet Vanya.”

She shakes her head stubbornly, and he nearly chuckles at the way she looks like at any second she’ll start to pout. “Okay, baby, open up again, then. That’s right, just like that…” Vanya turns her gaze to Allison, who gently tugs her forward, murmuring something in her ear as she latches on, softly enough that Five cannot hear. With her powers, Vanya could hear everything they said, regardless. 

As Vanya began to suckle, Five felt his cock start to harden again. Without any thought to the action, his hand drifts between his legs, jerking himself off as he listens to the small, wet noises that came from his little sister. When Allison glances over to him, one brow arching, he shrugs, unembarrassed. It’s not like she’s not getting off on this too. He can see the damp patch forming against the pair of hot-pink-and-white panties she was wearing, tempted to lick her clean once Vanya tires out. Fucking her isn’t quite the same as fucking Vanya, but neither of them mind being rough with each other they are with her, which is relieving in different ways. 

Likely trying to provoke him, Allison coos to Vanya, “Look at you, full of Mommy’s milk and Daddy’s cum.” He groans, cock twitching, and she glances down to his erection significantly, causing him to roll his eyes and pulls his hand away. They’d gotten to a point where they didn’t have to say anything out loud, for either of them to figure out what the other wanted. “Do we taste good, little Vanya?”

She moans, nodding eagerly. 

“Touch yourself, sweetheart.”

Five watches on in fascination as she reaches between her legs, dragging her fingers over her walls before lightly inserting a digit into her dripping entrance. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Five asks.

She pulls away from Allison for just a second to say, “Yes, Daddy.”

As she latches onto Allison again, sucking more roughly this time, Five chuckles, knowing her neediness is about to rear its lovely head again. “Does our little baby need to be fed more? We could arrange that you know.”

Slickness pools against Allison’s underwear, and Five reaches forward enough to stroke her through them, letting his sister grind against his hand as Vanya needily drinks from her. “We just want to-” Allison rasps, trembling with Five’s touch. “Please our sweet baby.”

Vanya pulls her mouth off of her nipple with a pop, resting her cheek against Allison’s chest. “Thank you, Mommy. I’m tired, though. Can you and Daddy tuck me in?”

“Yes, sweet girl,” she coos, and Five grabs the blankets as Vanya looks up at them, tiny and shy. 

“You’re so brave,” Five tells her, tugging the blankets just under her chin, watching her eyes begin to sleepily glaze over. 

He drags his thumb against her cheek until she lightly asks, “Are you proud of me, Daddy?”

His heart clenches. “Of course I am, baby.”

She smiles softly, tipping her head back against her pillows. 

“I’m so proud of my sweet girl for asking what she needs,” he continues, dragging Allison down so they can both cuddle her until she falls asleep. “And for always doing what Mommy and Daddy ask. You never have to worry we’re proud of you. Okay, baby?”

She nods, “Okay, Daddy.”

Allison presses her lips lightly to Vanya’s cheek. “Are you sleepy, little one?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, go to sleep. We won’t leave at all, sweetheart. Get some rest.”

Vanya falls asleep, pressing her forehead to Five’s chest. After a few moments, Allison starts to stroke his erection.

“You’re a menace,” he complains, pulling away from Vanya enough that he can lean into his touch. 

“Don’t you want to fill me up too, big brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you could tell who posted this by the style of writing, know that I’m deeply ashamed. 😔 (I’m p sure some of y’all will figure it out tho lbr, esp. since it’s now posted under nsfw recs 😔. Still. My heart is still pounding from shame after posting this an hour ago.)


End file.
